He Died As He Lived: A Hero
by AmandaUhidir
Summary: Voldemort is finally dead, but this war won is not without costs. Harry Potter was killed by Voldemort's final blow. As the wizarding world turns on their savior, letters fly out to many of his friends, family, and enemies. Invitations to Harry Potter's final will and testament reading. But there are surprises all around, as many learn that not all friends are true.
It was a beautiful day in the wizarding world; birds were singing, children laughing, adults were seen greeting everyone with a smile and a clap on the back or a good firm handshake for yesterday their savor had rid the world of the evil Lord Voldemort. Of course there was the tiny little issue of their savior dying as he dealt the killing blow, but it was probably for the best they decided. After all, there was a remote possibility that he would have tried to take up where Lord Voldemort had left off. Yes, they said to their friends and family, it is a shame but in the end he simply had to go. Meanwhile Dumbledore slowly encouraged these rumors with a genial smile on his face by nodding with a thoughtful look on his face as he seemed to consider the people's words.

Today was the day of his will reading. Everyone had been slightly surprised that the savior had even thought to have left a will, after all Dark lords rarely believe that they will be killed. But the goblins had confirmed that it was truly Harry Potter's will. Many had been invited to the will reading, and only a few had decided against going. They preferred to morn their savior in peace.

As the doors opened to the room where the will was to be read the recipients waltzed in without a care in the world: The Order of the Phoenix, the Malfoys, the Lovegoods, Neville Longbottom, the Head of houses of Hogwarts, Severus Snape, and a many others who simply wanted to hear their saviors last words (even if they thought he was a rising dark lord, it was simply THE place to be). Lastly, a figure dressed in a black coat with his hood hiding his face walked in and sat in the corner hidden from view behind Hagrid who was sobbing loudly into his handkerchief.

"Let the reading of Lord Harry Potter-Black-Ravenclaw begin," The goblin stated. He smiled a fierce looking smile at all those in front of him as they gasped at the name Harry was called. The Goblin picked up an orb and placed it in a funny looking contraption above which Harry's head appeared.

"I Lord Harry Potter-Black-Ravenclaw being of sound body and mind do declare this to be my last will and testament. All other wills are voided and no other will be accepted.

To Remus Lupin, my father may have counted you as a friend but you have betrayed his memory many times by betraying his only living heir. As such I leave you 30 sickles and the story of Judas."

Remus shook his head and growled at Harry. He had only done what Professor Dumbledore had asked, James would have understood and would be ashamed of Harry for cheating Remus out of his inheritance.

"To Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks, I cast you from the family in death. Sirius may have brought you back into the family but you have betrayed the Black Family by causing the death of its former head."

Tonks sat in her chair turning different colors as everyone stared at her. She noticed this and snapped at them, "What? You didn't actually think he tripped and accidently fell into the veil did you? He refused to bring me back into the family and well, he was a wanted man. I did nothing illegal." Amelia Bones stared at Tonks who was stared defiantly back at everyone as if daring them to contradict her.

"To Andromeda Tonks nee Black, You have shamed the Black Family for not teaching one of our fundamental beliefs, "Family First," to your daughter Nymphadora. As such, her betrayal reflects on you and thus, with a heavy heart, I recast you from the family and bar any future head from bringing your line back into the Black Family. I also strip you and yours of Black Family magic for the betrayal to the family that your line has shown."

Andromeda buried her face in her hands and sobbed as she felt her family magic which had for so long been a comfort and reminder of better days left her. Even when she had been thrown from the family for marrying Ted, a muggle-born, her Head of house had let her keep the black family magic. She knew that Tonks was also feeling the effects and would probably lose her metamorphous talent as that was a Black Family blood trait; still she didn't feel too badly, her daughter deserved it if what she was hearing was true.

"To Luna Lovegood, your friendship and support no matter what rumors were going around the wizarding world was appreciated. As such, I leave you copies of all the Creature and Divination books in the Potter Library."

Luna simply smiled and made a small sign with her hands. Hermione sneered at her and her looney self. If Harry had given Luna that much, how much access to the Potter library would she have? After all, she was a much more trusted and better friend that Looney Lovegood had ever been.

"To Neville Longbottom, your friendship and support no matter what was appreciated and necessary to keep me going. Your belief in me kept me going when all I wanted to do was lie down and let Voldemort take over. As such, I leave you copies of all the Herbology books in the Potter Library and one healing book that you should look at. Specifically look at page 394."

Ron sneered, like the squib needed anything, he might be barely do magic but he was to be Lord Longbottom after all in a few years and would have access to the riches of his family. However, Neville looked extremely thankful and had tears running down his face as he murmured "Thank you Harry," over and over again.

"To Fred Weasley, I leave you 100,000 gallons and a trunk full of Marauder pranks. If Fred is to die during the war then his bequest is left to George Weasley.

To George Weasley, I leave you 100,000 gallons and a copy of the Marauder Grimoire which includes how to become a full-fledged Marauder. If George Weasley is to during the War then his bequest is left to Fred Weasley."

Fred and George smiled and gripped each other's hands as they silently thanked their silent partner; now was not the time to freak out and dance around because they were learning from the marauders.. Harry's death had hit them hard, not only had he loaned them their start-up money, he had also managed to save Fred when the wall had fallen on them. These books would be helpful in making new items for their shop, maybe they could use a part of the profits from the items to fund a Harry Potter charity. Perhaps one for abused children and orphans? Molly Weasley frowned at her two disappointments, they might be businessmen but that would never be as respectable as working for the Ministry like her Percy.

"To Draco Malfoy, you are an arrogant little ferret who has attacked the heir of Black several times over the course of my acquaintance with you. As such, I cast you from the Black Family and leave you 100 gallons. You're going to need it."

Draco simply sighed and accepted it. After all, what else would he expect? He expected that he was to lose the black family magic and his father lose the Malfoy fortune which was not as great as his father tried to make it seem like. Indeed, several years bribing officials and supply the war chest for the Dark Lord had seen the Malfoy coppers fall to almost nothing. True, it was more than enough for Malfoy to live off of, but his children would be able to. Foreseeing this new reality, he had been preparing for this by secreting money out into the Muggle world so that his father would not find out and steal it back.

"To Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, you have allowed your son to break one of the major beliefs in the Black Family, which is "Always Pure," by teaching him black magic and muddying his soul. While former heads believed the saying meant pure-blood, I have found in the original head's journals that it meant a pure soul un-muddied by black magic. As such, I annul your marriage to Lucius Malfoy and cast you and yours from the Black family forever more. I also recall your dowry and all that was gained from it.

To Lucius Malfoy, I leave you an advanced copy of Rita Skeeter's soon to be released book _Lord Voldemort: the Half Blooded Bastard_. I also call in all debts due to the Black Family from the Malfoy Family."

Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco were quickly taken out of the room by the Goblins before they could cause a fuss and disrupt the proceedings more than necessary.

"To Amelia Bones, I leave you vault 567. All information in the vault is true and notarized by the Goblins. Have fun!

To Augusta Longbottom nee Franklin, I leave you nothing but the knowledge that I have left Neville a book with the cure to Frank and Alice's illness. May God have mercy on your soul, because I know Alice and Frank won't after learning what you and your brother did to Neville."

Augusta paled but looked disapprovingly over at Neville, her lack luster grandson. Surely Frank wouldn't be angry with her? After all, his son was little more than a squib, an embarrassment to the Longbottom Family.

"To Madame Hooch, I leave you Vault 788 to purchase new training brooms for the first years and new school brooms so that all may fly safely.

To Professor Sprout, I leave you the Triwizard Tornament Cup in honor of Cedric, the real Hogwarts Champion.

To Professor Flitwick, I strip you of your head of house title due to lack of a response towards bullying in the Raven Tower. In your stead I promote Professor Vector to the head of house position to bring my family's honor back. As is my right as Lord Ravenclaw

To Professor McGonagall, I leave you 1 gallon for each time you ever helped me when I needed it. The gallons are in Vault 987.

To Professor Moody, I give you a dose of a limb regrowth potion that will even grow back limbs severed by dark curses. I also leave you Vault 876, take it and go on a vacation in the Bahamas you paranoid old man!"

Moody looked like he wanted to curse Harry's floating head, but quickly remembered that he was in Gringotts and such action could start a war between the wizarding world and the Goblins.

"To Severus Snape, my mother requested in a letter she left to me in the vault that I leave you copies of all the potion texts in the Potter library for being a good friend. However, for calling her a mudblood, for giving the prophecy that led to her death to Voldemort, and for tormenting her one and only son, I leave you only a bottle of shampoo and a bright blue and yellow robe.

To Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, I once thought of you as surrogate parents. However, it is obvious you never thought of me like that. Go to vault 546 and reap your reward."

Amelia looked at the Weasley parents, what had they done, she wondered, that would lead Harry to say such a thing?

"To Ginny Weasley, I leave you the book, _How to Not Be Creepy for Dummies._ Next time you try to use a love potion on a bloke, make sure he's not immune due to being bitten by a basilisk saving you."

Ginny blushed profusely and shook her head as though trying to deny the charge.

"To Hermione Granger, I once thought of you as a true friend until I learned of your betrayal. I would have given you copies of all the books in my possession had you remained true. Were the few books that Dumbledore gave you to spy on me really worth it? Did my friendship mean so little to you? I leave you with three books: _How to Make Friends_ , _Social Skills for Dummies_ , and _Personality Traits of Successful People."_

Hermione stood up and started to scream at Harry. No one could get her to calm down, and few could understand her. The only phrases that could be made out were "I was told…" "Dumbledore said…" "I save your life…" and "you owe me…". Eventually the Goblin warriors had to escort her out the room by sword point as she was disrupting the will reading.

"To Ron Weasley, I also once thought of you as a true friend until I learned of your betrayal. Were you truly that jealous? I would have given away everything, even my soul, for even an hour with my family. Since money is so important to you, I leave vault 467 full of cursed gold. Whatever you can get out of the vault before passing out will be yours; however, you do not have to go in if you don't want to touch the cursed gold."

Of course I want the gold, Ron thought. I'll probably be able to dispel the curse even, after all I am a war hero. I wonder how much is in the vault? Ron sat there deep in thought in what he thought looked like a very philosophical way, but instead only seemed to enhance his stupidity.

"To Mr. Dumbledore, I leave you with a bag of poisoned lemon drops and Kreacher. You sealed my parent's will, manipulated my entire life, orchestrated my death, and attempted to steal my inheritance. If you dispute this will, all evidence of your wrong doing will be forwarded to Amelia Bones."

Amelia looked at Dumbledore with a hard glint in her eye. If he had done the things he did, well… This was a public will reading and the information would probably cause an outcry. Even if most thought that Potter would have gone dark, sealing wills and stealing inheritances were a crimes on par with murder. She hoped that the evidence in her vault would include evidence against Dumbledore; it had never rubbed her the right way, the way he ran roughshod all over the Wizarding World.

"To Eirigh Cuileann, the last of the magical Evans line, I leave you the rest of my estate, all my life debts, and the Potter, Black, and Ravenclaw Lordships. May you have a better time of it in this bigoted and corrupt world than I." Everyone looked for the man named in Potter's will. A young man dressed and hooded in black walked forward. Standing before the goblin in charge of the will reading, the man pulled off his hood to reveal beautiful auburn hair the same color as the late Lady Lilly Potter and with eyes just as green. Many gasped when they looked at him, he truly looked as though he had been carved by the angle; his beauty was otherworldly in a manner reminiscent of Luna. He ignored all of them as the Goblin pulled out a wooden box. The Man carefully opened it, and lying in it were three beautiful rings. The first was blue with silver words and runes written into it, when you looked closely at the ring, the words appeared to move and every now and then a raven would fly along the side. The Second was pure black and was smooth and cold to the touch; however, if you looked closely you would see what looked like stars against the black background. Finally, was a white ring with blood red birds flying on it; the Potter ring. No one but the Potter family knew why the ring looked the way it did not even close family friends were given the secret, family head rings generally represented family values or history, but the Potter ring was different. No one knew what the blood red birds represented, and truly, no one wanted to know. Dumbledore stood up and approached the young man. He was confused because he had never heard of the magical Evans family and he was sure they had never gone to Hogwarts; but before he could get close, the man turned around and his green eyes seemed to bore into Dumbledore's before the man disappeared with nary a pop. This was a frightening development, and Dumbledore hurried off to get the Order of the Phoenix together to track down this man. 


End file.
